From a hatchling to a skipper
by Miiv12
Summary: Hatchling taken in by two soliders,young love,betrayal,and a little bit of angst, see how Skipper grows to the great penguin he is today. (HansXSkipper in future chapters)(On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Snow.

Thats all she could see,the white powder covered everything,which had made her  
escape very difficult,but at least they were safe now.

Same couldn´t be said about her husband,she had mourned for him all the way to  
the cave,she knew he wasn´t coming back.

She looked down between her two short legs,the egg seemed to be fine,thankfully.

She didn´t know how long she or her son would survive here,a snowstorm was coming,  
and the leopard seals would find them eventually.

Just then,she heard them.  
_  
Oh no..they found us._

She could hear them right outside the _cave.  
_She looked down at the egg.

She took the egg and placed it into the darkest corner of the cave,just in case someone came in.

She looked at her egg for the final time before belly sliding outside,she passed the predators  
but could feel them crawling after her.

And soon the penguin was in the middle of the snowstorm.

Hours after his mother left him,he couldn´t wait anymore.

Tiny legs broke part of the eggs side,allowing him to breath the cold air for the first time.  
He slowly broke rest of the egg and finally managed to get outside.

The little hatchling looked around the cave,searching for his parents,  
but didn´t find anyone.

The little penguin tried to call for his mother,but no one came.  
He tried many times but gave up when his throat started to hurt.

The little chick was hungry,and since neither of his parents was around,he decided to wait.

So he waited,and waited,until he fell asleep on the cold ice floor.

_  
Sometimes i just can´t understand why i agreed to be his partner.._

Two young male penguins walked around,they had heard someone screaming last night,  
so the two had decided to go and see if help was needed.

"You do realize how angry captain is going to be when he finds out we took off on our own.."  
Said the shorter of the two,he had green eyes,he had weird hair/feather curl on his head  
(Like Italy and Romano from Hetalia)  
The longer one grinned at his partner,he had purper eyes and messy mohawk resembling feathers on hise head.

"Oh come on Manfredi,he won´t notice that we are gone,we just check this area and then go back okay?"

Manfredi sighed.

"Fine,but quickly,we can´t get into anymore trouble with the captain."

Johnson didn´t hear the last part since he was allready examining the area far away from Manfredi.

Manfredi sighed again and got to work.

It didn´t take long till he heard Johnson shouting for him to come to see something.

He walked past a small snow cave,which was close to where Johnso´s voice had come from.

Sudenly Manfredi stopped,he turned back towards the cave.

"Manfredi!What are you doing?!"

He didn´t anwser,he walked towards the cave,and his suspicions were confirmed.

Whipmer.

It was weak,but he had heard it.  
He entered the cave to see what was making the noise,when he noticed a small ball  
in the corned of the cave.

He walked closer,when he realized where the noise came from,he couldn´t help but gasp.

A small hatchling,pretty much newly hatched,he kneeled on the ground right in front of the chick.  
Just then a pair of blue eyes looked back at him.

Manfredi had a weird,familiar feeling on his chest,he had never seen a chick this tiny..and beautiful.

"Manfredi?What are you.."

Johnson was caught off guard when he saw his partner exit the cave with a chick on his flippers.

"What did you need to show me,we have to hurry,little guy is cold and hungry."

Johnson recovered from his shock,but looked at the chick with a sad look when he  
realized what had happened.

"..Look."  
Was all he said as he pointed his flipper to the spot where the tragedy had happened.

Blood.

Lots of it,there were many black and white feathers at the same spot.

Manfredi looked down at the chick,the feeling in his chest just crew,  
he looked at Johnson.

"Let´s go."

Johnson nodded,he took one last look at what had once been the chicks parent,he turned back to his partner as they walked towards to where the others were.

Manfredi and Johnson sat outside the nursery,they had arrived few hours ago,and unfortunetly  
had to take the chick to the nurse,which of course led the captain finding out about them  
being out on their own without premmison.

Thankfully the captain wasn´t too angry,they had safed a hatchling after all.  
But that didn´t mean that they got out without punishment.

"What do you think he has in store for us?"

Manfredi thought for a moment before awnsering.

"Well,since we broke one of the most important rules,i would say..something bad."

Johnson sighned and continued waiting.

Soon enought they soon heard a cry of a chick.

Before neither of them noticed,the nurse entered with a crying chick on her flippers.

"I can´t make him stop!He just woke up,i tried to feed him but he started crying,  
do something!"

With that said she pushed the chick to the two males and left.

They were too shocked to notice that the chick had stopped crying and was staring at them.

"Ahem."

The two turned around to see the captain,with a small smirk on his face.

"I have come up with a perfect punishment for you two."

Manfredi and Johnson stared at their superior,waiting for him to tell them their punishment.

Something happened that neither of the two had expected.

"You two,will be responsible for this chick from now on."

They just stood there with shocked expressions,they looked at eachother,then at the chick and  
then at the captain.

"But..but sir..we don´t know much about chicks..how are we suposed to raise him?"

The older penguin chuckled,he turned away from the two towards the exit door.

"Oh,just trust your "parental instincts."

And with that,he left the new formed family alone.

(Later)

"Umm..so weare suposed to eat the fish..and then vomit it in his beak?"

Johnson looked at the fish,then at the chick,who was waiting for him to feed him.

"Yes,at least thats what i heard,we don´t have that many females here after all."

Johnson gulped,this was going to be difficult.

Soon enought the chick was fed,  
he was sitting next to Manfredi who was trying to get some explosives done,  
soon the chick got bored of watching his parent,he wanted attention.

And the only way to get it?

Crying.

Manfredi almoust dropped the bomb when the chick started crying.  
He looked down at the hatchling.

"What?"

The chick looked back at him,Manfredi couldn´t help but let out a small  
"aww"The chick was too cute.

It was only now that he got a really good look at the chick.  
His eyes were the only thing Manfredi had really paid attention on his looks.

The chick had flat head,he was a bit of a "roundish" shape.

_I wonder what his parents looked like.._

Soon the chick stood up,he walked up to Manfredi,he raised his small flippers,  
trying to get his parent to lift him up.

Manfredi,lifted the small chick on his flippers,he didn´t often show much of affection  
towards others,(his partner being the only exception)

But for some reason,he couldn´t help but smile at the chick.

The chick yawned,rubbing his eyes he curled up on his parents flippers.

Just then,Manfredi realized that the chick didn´t even have a name.

_Name.._

He looked at the chick,trying to come up with a name,just then Johnson entered the room.  
He smiled at the scene before him.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Manfredi didn´t awnser immediately,how could this be so hard.

"I´m trying to come up with a name for him.."

Johnson was suprised,he looked at the hatchling,and it came to him.

"Well..we are suposed to raise him,which means he will be trained someday..so..  
why not something like...Skipper!"

Manfredi turned and was about to tell Johnson how stubid exuse of a name it was..when he realized that he actually liked it.

"Yeah...Skipper,i like it."

Johnson smiled at his partner,they heard little Skipper giggle,and to them it was the sweetest sound they had ever heard.

**So..what do you guys think?  
Was it good?**

**I just recently realized how much i acctually like the show,and the movie,  
which was the reason i am here now.**

**I used Commander-Skipper´s(DeviantART)  
versions of Manfredi and Johnson,by desings at least,be sure to check them out.  
Also if someone is inrested in making a cover for this fic,it would be really helpfull,i would do it myself  
but i´m still practising drawing penguins**

**best regards**

_**Miiv12**_


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect.

No one had seen him,he was too fast for them,he fused perfectly with the shadows,  
which gave him the perfect hiding places when someone came too close.

He was quiet,you could barely hear his soft breathing.  
Yes!This mission was going to be a success.

Or it would have been if he had noticed the figure approaching him.

"Well,what do we have here?"

Skipper yelped in suprise when he felt pair of flipper lift him from the floor.

He turned his head to see who had been good enought,to prefent him from accomplishing his mission.

"Tell me young one,why are you sneaking around my base?"

Oh,the captain.

"I´m sorry sir,but it´s classified information,i´m on a super important mission."

The captain chuckled.

"I´m sure that you can tell me about this "mission" of yours young soldier."

The captain set the young penguin down on the ground.  
Waiting to hear his explanation.

"I´m looking for my parents captain,but i´m afraid that they have been  
kidnapped!I can´t find them."

The captain shook his head,but couldn´t help but smile a little.  
The kid was too cute for his own good.

"Well soldier,have you looked from the cafeteria,it is very close to lunchtime after all.."

He watched as the child facepalmed(faceflipperd?Facewinged?whatever)  
And groaned.

"I...lost track of time sir,but i will go see if they are there."

"Good luck on your mission soldier."

He watched as the child belly slided towards the cafeteria.  
Yep,he will be a fine captain someday.

When Skipper entered,there were allready several penguins in the cafeteria,  
some eating,some chatting,and some were even training,or playing with food.

Skipper took a look around,but soon enought grew tired when he couldn´t find his parents.

So he did what always worked.

He screamed,with all he got.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Just like he had predicted,all the penguins were looking at him,  
then they turned theyr faces towards one of the tabels,were a certain penguin was  
facepalming.

"Hey Manfredi!I think your son wants something."

One of the penguins said.  
Skipper happily waddled to the table where his mother was sitting,  
he looked towards the food line to see his father there,typical.

"Do you always have to do that?"  
Manfredi asked,slightly annoyed that Skipper had screamed as loud as he could in a public place,again.

Just then Johnson sat next to him.

"Hey Skipper,you hungry?"

Skipper nodded,and ate his fish eagerly.

Manfredi sighed,he couldn´t stay mad at Skipper,  
not for long at least.

(Later at home)

Johnson walked out of the bathroom,with Skipper on his arms,  
both looked as if they had just come back from swimming.

Manfredi looked at them for a while,he handed the two towels,he laughted a little at hos Johnsons  
head feathers got all he laughted even more when he looked at Skipper,  
who at this point had turned into a ball of fluffy white and black feathers.

"Just go put him to bed,we need to go to sleep as well,  
we have a mission tomorrow."

Johnson looked suprised.

"Really?What kind of a mission?"

"We received a message a while ago,apperently a plane dropped something when it  
flew over Antrantica,apperently it landed in Denmark,so we and few others are going to  
see if they dropped anything important."

"Why?Is it because captain is a old friend of the Denmarks general?"

"I quess so,but they could have dropped something dangerous,who knows what  
those Danes are up to."

"Can i come too?"

The two penguins looked down at their son,who was giving them,gasp!  
The puppy eyes!

"No!You are too young to go on a mission,and it´s too far away.  
We will be home late tomorrow,so we somehow managed to get you a babysitter,so you better  
behave."

"But."  
"No but´s mister,now you should be sleeping allready,go to bed.  
Dad will tuck you in in a minute."

Skipper looked down at the floor,disapointed,he did as his mother told him and turned towards his room.

When Skipper was out of sight Manfredi turned to Johnson,who was also giving him  
the puppy stare!

"Seriously!No he can´t come with us!"

"Oh but he was so dissapointed..who did you get to babysit anyways?"

Manfredi smirked.

"Fell considering that Skipper managed to get all the other babysitters quit,  
i had to do something i never thought i would do."

Johnson gasped in horror.

"You..you don´t mean?"

"Yes,i got my uncel,Buck to watch after him."

Johnson felt like he would faint any minute now,  
Manfredi got Buck Rockgut to watch over their little baby?!  
He had gone mad.

"I know you don´t like him that much,but he is our last resort,you like it or not,  
now go tuck Skipper in,i´m going to bed."

Johnson shook his head,he had a feeling that tomorrow wouldn´t go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun had barely risen,Manfredi and Johnson were waiting for their  
ride,to their suprise,Skipper wasn´t trying to get Manfredi to change his mind,  
he was suprisingly calm... 

"Either he´s plotting something or i scared him with my screaming last night.."  
Manfredi thought

Before they knew it,theyr ride had arrived,and they went to say goodbye to their son.

"Don´t cause any problems you little rascal,or else."  
Said Manfredi before giving Skipper a small hug.

Skipper was about to anwser,but he was stopped by his fathers bear-hug.

"Oh my poor baby!Call us if Buck gets too rought,and remember your studies okay?  
Oh and also you sho.."

Before Johnson could finish,Manfredi dragged him from the leg to the snowmobile.

Skipper stood outside waiting for Buck to show up.

"Now,how do i sneak away from a special agent.." 

"Now Cupcake,your mother asked me to look after you,  
unfortunetly that father of yours insisted that i will not train you,  
which will leave me nothing to do,other than making sure you don´t leave.

And i take my every mission very seriously,so i will watch you like a hawk."

Skipper sighed,great this was going to be harder than he thougth.

* * *

Lunch time.

Skipper sat on the ground,waiting for his lunch.

Buck felt the chick staring at him,he turned around to see  
the chick..waiting for something.

"What do you want?"

The chick pointed a flipper towards the clock which was hanging from the ice wall.

"Dad usually feeds me at this hour."

Buck was..suprised.

"Wait,you mean,he still feeds you like a baby penguin?!  
How old are you again?"

Skipper shrugged his shoulders(even thought he dosn´t have shoulders...or does he?)

"Well not when we are out,but at home yes,and i´m six just to let you know.."

Buck facepalmed,that Johnson was too soft.

"Okay cupcake,i think we got something we can do,  
your father said i couldn´t train you..  
but he didn´t say anything about teaching you how to fish."

Skipper was a little suprised by this,but he soon remembered something his father told him.

"But i can´t go fishing,i´m part warm weather penguin..i can´t swim in ice cold water."

Buck only chuckled.

"Do you know how many wamr weather penguins i have trained?  
True you can´t stay in the water for too long,it depends how hard you train,  
i remember this one guy who was able to stay in the water for about an hour,  
and that is alot for your kind."

Skipper was exited,he wanted to hear more about this penguin.

"Well,what do you say cupcake,are you gonna give it a try?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Study time.

Skipper sat on his bed,holding his book,it was sooo boring.  
Why did he need to know what the penguins used in war and how they fought years ago..

"This is so stupid.."

"Oh really?I think you don´t know what your supposed to learn."

Buck said while eating some of the fishes he had caught on their lesson.

"What could i possibly learn from this?"

"Tell me,what bothers you the most in that book?"

Skipper stared at the older penguin for a while before anwsering.

"These penguins are stupid,they do nothing but continue making mistakes!  
Like this one generall,he was stupid enought to send three quarters of his army  
to the villanins country,but at the same time the villains brought about half of  
their men to Antrantica,soon there was no penguin in Antrantica to protect it!"

"Exactly,you are supposed to learn not to make the same mistakes,  
and to be more prudent."

Skipper was suprised,he had never thought about it that way,  
when he got the book from his mother he just said.

"Hope you learn something."

* * *

Nap time.

Now was the time,he only had to get Rockgut to fall asleep..but how?

Then he got it.

"Umm,sir?"

Buck looked down at the chick,who was looking at him with big blue ocean eyes.

"Can you tell me about how you caught the red squirrel?"  
He asked while using his "cute and cudly" technique,  
it seemed that even Buck Rockgut couldn´t resist it.

"Why not.."

It didn´t take long till Buck fell asleep.

Skipper sneaked out of the house,just now realizing something.

"I don´t even know where they are,how am i supposed to get there?"

"Hey Gus,we just got a call from Johnson,they need some extra boxes,  
you should take the snowmobile and take them to them."

"Allright,i´m going."

Perfect.

Skipper followed Gus,who was carrying few boxes,  
soon they arrived to the snowmobile,when Gus wasn´t looking Skipper  
sneaked in to one of the boxes.

For his suprise,Skipper noticed an recorder in the corner of the remembered from  
one of his books that many generalls and captains used to keep journal of their missions.

"Skippers log,so far my first mission has been a success,i am now insaide  
a box,waiting for my very first adventure to start.

With that said,the motor started,and they were off.

Two hours later.

They had finally arrived,Skipper could hear his parents speaking.  
He couldn´t let them see him.

He quietly came out of the box,still holding the recorder.

He managed to get farther away from the older penguins,he followed them to find the place where  
the Danes had dropped their cargo.

When they had finished putting the objects in the boxes,they left to load them on  
their trailer.

Skipper began his research,but he noticed something that the other had missed.

"A footprint.."

It was similar to penguins but not quite,Skipper soon realized that there was more than one,  
so Skipper started following them,he soon found some blood as well.

Unknow to him,the older penguins had allready loaded their trailer,and  
were now on their way home.

* * *

**Hey guys!**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**I just wanted to anwser to some things that may confuse you in this chapter,**  
**so that i won´t have to exlain everything to every person who asks.**

**1:Characters age like humans.  
It makes things much easier.**

**2:Skippers real father was warm weather penguin,of course Skipper**  
**dosn´t know about his real parents,so Johnson said that he has warm weather**  
**penguins in his family.**

**3:The warm weather penguin that Buck trained was Skipper father,**  
**but i quess most of you figured that out.**

**4:Buck hasn´t gone crazy over Red squirrel yet,**  
**Red is still in prison,but he has escaped multible times he and Buck have continued their cat-mouse game for 25 years,he escapes underground when Skipper is ten years old.**

**When Skipper meets Buck again,Buck is 57 and Skipper is 32.**

**Best regards**

_Miiv12_


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper had followed the trail of footprints for a while now,he had no idea how long he had followed them,but he wasn´t about to give up.

Soon he saw a small cave,which was good,a blizzard was coming and he needed shelter,  
it also seemed that the footprints lead to the cave as well.

Skipper entered the cave,it was so dark that he could barely see his own beak.

"Hello?I know your here.."  
Silence.

Skipper walked deeper into the cave,but before he knew it  
he was on the ground with someone standing in front of him.

"Jeg advarer dig!Gå væk.."

Skipper stared at the strange bird,he was black and white like him,  
but he had colorfull beak,he had lavender markin on his face,orange Circles around his eyes,  
which were golden.

Skipper and the strange bird just stared at each other,neither moved or said anything.

It seemed like forever when the stranger talked again,this time in english.

"Who are you?And what are you doing here?"

Skipper glared at the bird.

"That is classified,who are you,and what exactly are you?"

The stranger glared back.

"Thats classified as well,and i´m a puffin."

"Okay,this is getting us no where,why won´t you just tell me your name?"

"..Tell you what,we say our names at the same time,that okay?"

Skipper nodded.

"On three,one..two..three!"

"Hans."

"Skipper."

Hans looked confused.

"Skipper?Really?"

Skipper just glared at him

"Yes,that my name,got a problem with it?"

Hans shook his head.

"Good,now why are you here?"

Hans sighed and sat down on the ice floor.

"I sneaked into the plane before it left Denmark,i just wanted to get a little adventure,  
but when we were flying over this place,i accidentally pressed a button which opened  
the the tailgate...and i flew out and landed here.."

Hans sobbed softly.

"I should have listened to papa.."

Skipper stared at Hans,he pitied the puffin,  
just now Skipper saw that he and Hans had something in common,  
thirst for adventure.

After all,both had done against their parents...

..Hoover Dam!

His parents were going to kill him.

Skipper stopped cursing himself when he heard the puffin sob again.  
He looked at the older bird and saw him crying.

"Hey,theres no need to cry,man up puffin."  
For reason unknow to even Skipper himself,he hugged the crying bird.

Thankfully it helped.

"Thank you Skipper...no one´s hugged me before,except papa,  
it was kinda nice."

Skipper smiled.

"Come on,we have to get back to the adults before the blizzards starts."

Hans nodded and stood up.

The two birds headed back towards the way they had come.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Johnson and Manfredi had just delivered the boxes to the HQ  
and were on their way home.

"Johnson,calm down,i´m sure their fine."

Johnson had been feelíng uneasy the whole day,  
his gut woudln´t leave him alone,something  
was wrong and he had a feeling it had something to do with their son.

"I just want to be sure that our baby is okay,is that bad?"

Manfredi shook his head.

"No,but i have a feeling that you just don´t trust my uncel.."

Johnson ignored this statment and just moved even faster towards their home.

As they entered they were greeted with a sight neither had expected.

Clean,silent house.

No,it was too clean and too silent for their taste.

Johnson rushed to Skippers room,finding no one,he started to panick.  
Meanwhile Manfredi had entered the living room,there on the ground slept Buck,who was sucking on his flipper.

"Buck!Wake up!"

Buck quickly jumped to his feet,looking around.

"Wha?Oh your back."

"Manfredi!"

They both turned around to see Johnson leaning against a wall,  
he looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Skipper´s gone!"

Manfredi and Buck were shocked.

"What do you mean gone?!He has to be here somewhere!"

Johnson shook his head.

"I checked every room!He isn´t here!"

Manfredi quickly walked to his mate,hugging him tightly.  
He also wanted to cry,but knew that now wasn´t the time.

"We need to find him,the blizzard is coming..but where could he be?"

"I think i know."

The three penguins turned around to see the captain,and the penguin who  
had brought them more boxes earlier.

"It seems that your son managed to get into one of the boxes that i brought you."

Manfredi and Johnson looked relieved.

"We have to find him!Who knows what trouble he gets himself into."

The captain nodded.

"I am sure he is fine,and from what i have heard it seems that he has a little help."

The other birds looked at the captain,

"What ever do you mean captain?"

He chuckled softly.

"My old friend from Denmark connected me again,  
it seems that his son sneaked into the plane and landed here,  
i have a feeling that he and Skipper collided."

Manfredi didn´t trust the Danes,  
but right now he had no choice but hope that Skipper was allright.

* * *

(Back with Skipper and Hans)

It was getting dark and Skipper could feel the storm getting closer,  
they had to find shelter.

"Hans we need shelter,try to find another cave or anythign that might work."

Hans nodded happily.

They soon found a small cave which was just big enought for them.

"So..what now palsey walsey?"

"We wait."

Soon the blizzard started,even thougth it was much warmer in the cave,the two chicks  
were still cold.

Both the penguin and puffin were shaking from the cold,  
they didn´t even notice that they were now cuddling,trying to get as warm as possible.

Skipper soon fell asleep,Hans couldn´t help but stare at his new friend,  
something about the penguin was just so..attractive to him.

He noticed that Skipper was shivering again,  
he hugged the penguin tightly,trying to warm him up.  
When he felt Skipper stop shivering he smiled.

Soon both birds were sleeping safely on eachothers flippers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Skipper woke up,he was being held by his father,who was  
holding him so tight that Skipper had trouble breathing.

"Dad...your crushing me.."  
Skipper coughed.

"Skipper!Oh thank god your allright,we found you and the puffin  
in a small hole,you almost gave me an heart attack!"

Skipper sudenly remembered his new friend.

"What about Hans?Is he allright?"

Skipper struggled,trying to get down,he had to find his new comrade.

"No need to worry Son,he is allright,he was a little cold when we found you two,  
it seems that he was so focused on keeping you warm that he forgot to keep himself warm."

Skipper was suprised by his fathers words,Hans had kept him warm,  
making sure that he was fine,the penguing chick felt a loud "thud" in his chest.

"Where is he now?"

Before Johnson could anwser,the door opened and in walked two penguings.

One which looked both happy and very angry.

Oh no.  
Thought Skipper.

But before his mother had the change to say anything,the captain spoke.

"No need to worry young Skipper,Hans is currently in the hospital wing,eating breakfast."

Skipper quickly belly slid towards the said place,right before Manfredi had change to speak.

"SKIPPER!Get back here!"

But before he could go after him,Johnson grabbed him from behind and held him close.

"Come on Manfredi,give the kids some alone time."  
Manfredi groaned but didn´t protest.

"Oh fine,the danes should be here soon anyways,  
maybe it´s better that they have their time to say goodbye."  
The captain chuckled at the others words.

"What´s so funny?"

The elder penguin smirked at the pair.

"I think that you will see that puffin a lot in the future.."  
With that said,the captain walked out,leaving two very confused penguins behind.

* * *

(With Skipper)

"Hans!"  
Skipper shouted when he saw his friend.

Hans looked at him with a happy smile on his face.

"Ah Skippy,i was just finishing eating,do you want one?"

Skipper stared at the fish,he hadn´t eaten for hours.

"Catch!"  
Hans shouted as he threw the fish.

Skipper acted quickly,he jumped to the wall and used it to get higher to get the fish.  
He caught it with his beak and landed next to Hans on the bed.

"Nice catch!"  
Hans said as he clapped his wings.

"So,what do you want to do?"  
The two chicks thought for a moment,  
when they finally looked at each other with similar smirks.

Are you thinking what i am thinking?"  
Skipper asked.

"Definetly."  
Hans anwsered.

The two friends ran around the HQ,causing trouble.  
It seemed that the two made a perfect team.

It didn´t take long until the plane landed behind the penguin HQ,  
Johnson and Manfredi watched the two chicks as they said goodbye.

"Can you come visit again?"  
Skipper asked his friend.

Hans smiled at the shorter chick and hugged him.

"Well..once papa is done with his speech,i will ask him,he can´t refuse.  
After all you are my first friend."

"Same here buddy,good luck on the mission soldier."  
He said jokingly.

Hans snickered and saluted.

"Aye aye Skipper."

With that said,Hans turned to the adult puffins and walked to the plane with them.

Skipper watched as the plane flew away.  
He smiled,he had a feeling he was going to see his friend soon enought.

However,the good feeling left when he felt an all too familiar flipper on his shoulder.  
He turned his head to see his mother,glaring at him.

"You young man,are grounded."  
Manfredi said,he lifted the chick and walked up to his mate.

"And you,if i catch you trying to sneak him out this time.  
You will be in even more trouble,understood?"

Johnson nodded nervously.

"Good."

And with that,the penguin family headed towards their home.

* * *

****

**Hey guys!**

**I have a special announcement!**

**Since Valentines day(my second favourite holiday)**  
**is next week,i have planned something special for it.**

**But i can´t say what it is yet,cause it´s a suprise!**  
**But it will have something to do with Skipper :**  
**and you if you are intrested,be sure to check on my stories list next saturday.**

**Best regards.**

_Miiv12_


End file.
